A golf ball is roughly classified into three types, i.e. a golf ball having a balata cover, a golf ball coated with a cover mainly composed of an ionomer resin and an integrally molded type one-piece golf ball. All three of these golf balls are normally treated so that a white appearance is imparted thereto.
A golf ball having a balata cover is coated with a paint containing a large amount of a white pigment so as to cover the slightly subdued color of the balata cover itself.
In case of a golf ball coated with a cover mainly composed of an ionomer resin, the ionomer resin itself is transparent and the white pigment can also be formulated in the ionomer resin itself. Therefore, a white appearance can sometimes be obtained by only providing a clear layer without using the white paint. Even in the case of a golf ball having an ionomer resin cover, adhesion after weathering is inferior when only a clear layer is provided. Furthermore, since the color tone depends upon the cover layer, sufficient whiteness can not be obtained. Particularly, the golf ball can not be seen easily on green grass and, therefore, it is difficult to putt the golf ball.
In order to improve the whiteness of the golf ball to enhance the commercial value thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,870 suggests to formulate a suitable amount of blue and violet pigments in a white paint. However, the appearance of the resulting coated golf ball becomes dark white and, therefore, the golf ball cannot be readily seen while putting.